


It’s The Best Way To See The [Gun] Show

by lkcr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauregard & Fjord are gym buddies, Beauregard is a gay mess, F/F, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkcr/pseuds/lkcr
Summary: “I’m Beau. Beauregard. H-how did you lift me?” Beau asks, trying not to blush as she feels Yasha’s strong arms holding her.“I’m really fucking strong.” Yasha says smirking as she sets Beau down on the bench.





	It’s The Best Way To See The [Gun] Show

Beauregard walks around the gym, looking for Fjord. She walks towards the usual room they use for their training. As she approaches she sees a tall woman, towards the back of the room, doing push-ups. Beau stares for a few seconds as the woman’s arms flex, she notices the woman’s top clings to her body with sweat. The woman suddenly stops and stands up. Fearing she’s been caught staring, Beau starts walking to a small bench on the right side of the room.

Yasha having not noticed Beau in the room with her, takes her top off so she is left wearing only her sports bra and shorts, she tosses her top to the side and starts to bend down to continue her workout.

Beau glances over at Yasha and gasps as she notices the woman’s sculpted abs. Beau doesn’t notice the mat in front of her, hitting her staff on it, and trips over it.

Yasha having finally noticed her, quickly walks over to the other woman. “Hey are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I-I’m fine! Totally tripped just fine” says Beau avoiding eye contact with the woman now standing right beside her.

“What?” Yasha asks, looking confused.

“I mean totally fine just tripped. I’m fine.” Beau says quickly correcting herself.

“Oh, Okay.” Yasha says, not convinced. “Let me help you up.”

Before Beau has time to process what Yasha just said, Yasha lifts her up with ease, bridal style. “I’m Yasha by the way” Yasha says still holding Beau.

“I’m Beau. Beauregard. H-how did you lift me?” Beau asks, trying not to blush as she feels Yasha’s strong arms holding her.

“I’m really fucking strong.” Yasha says smirking as she sets Beau down on the bench then goes back to grab her staff. “That’s a cool staff.” Yasha says inspecting it before handing it over to Beau.

“Thanks!” Beau says a little too loudly, then starts fidgeting with her staff to avoid making eye contact with Yasha.

“Okay well if you’re fine I better get back to my workout.” Yasha says.

“Y-yeah, totally! I’m just waiting for my friend. I’ll just stay over here.” Beau says still looking at the staff in her hands.

“Okay then.” Yasha says and heads back to continue her workout.

Beau finally looks up as Yasha reaches her mat and continues with her training. After a few more seconds of staring at Yasha, her view is suddenly partially obscured by a man standing in front of her.

“Beau!”

Beau startles at his voice “huh? Oh, hey Fjord!”

“Hey. I’ve been looking for you, I thought you said you wanted to train together.” Fjord says, with a questioning look.

“Uhhhh right! Ye-yeah! Totally.” Beau answers trying, but failing, to look anywhere but where Yasha was training.

“Here” Fjord says handing her a bottle of water.

Beau looks at him confused, “what’s this for?”

“You just look a bit thirsty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this might be a bit ooc but oh well


End file.
